


Reminiscencia

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Víctor intenta que Yuuri domine el programa Eros, pero todos sus esfuerzos son en vano. Yuuri será quien dé el paso para que Eros pueda surgir.





	Reminiscencia

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes no me pertenecen.

Víctor había conocido a muchas personas tímidas, pero Yuuri superaba cualquier apreciación anterior. Pese a que pudiera compartir las aguas termales e incluso verse desvestirse, la forma en que Yuuri reaccionaba al contacto era casi surreal para un hombre de su edad. Se avergonzaba, corría, se alejaba y a veces, en los momentos más extremos, simplemente manoteaba su mano y luego se disculpaba por el arranque. Para Víctor, el asunto no dejaba de sonarle un enorme sin sentido.

Había tenido que cambiar todos sus improvisados planes, y adaptarse a la naturaleza esquiva de Yuuri, soportar los desplantes y preguntarse dónde había quedado el chico que se restregó de lo lindo sobre su cuerpo en Sochi.

Pero ya el problema no le preocupaba por lo lento que se estaba gestando su vínculo ni la posibilidad de rechazo, sino a cómo estaba afectando su programa. Pese a haber ganado el evento de las aguas termales ante Yuri, Yuuri estaba lejos de perfeccionar a Eros y estar a la altura para enfrentar el desafío de la serie del Grand Prix. A pesar de saberse los pasos e incluso haber modelado la historia para sentirse más acorde a ella, seguía siendo insuficiente. Y todo partía a la poca o nula experiencia de Yuuri en el lado sexual.

No es que necesitara haber tenido relaciones para comprender a Eros, Víctor lo sabía. Cualquier hombre a su edad si bien podría no haber tenido relaciones románticas o físicas, sí debería saber sobre el deseo, sobre la autoestimulación, sobre el placer. Debía haber tenido noches húmedas y despertarse incómodo con una erección triunfante. Vamos, Víctor pasó por eso y sabía muy bien lo que era, lo extraño y a la vez fascinante que fue ir descubriendo aquellas nuevas verdades de su cuerpo conforme iba pasando la pubertad. Eros no se trataba de haber dejado la virginidad sino de conocer su propio encanto.

¿Por qué con Yuuri era tan difícil?

Sabía que Yuri hubiera podido hacer el programa con los ojos cerrados porque estaba en plena pubertad y seguro ansioso de demostrar cuan "hombre" era. Pero con Yuuri era como pedirle que hiciera algo… inadecuado.

Y todo eso lo pensaba después de haber sido dejado en las aguas termales, con la pregunta revoloteándole frente a los ojos, y el recuerdo de la tribulación en el rostro de Yuuri. Sólo le preguntó cuánto tiempo tenía sin masturbarse, y Yuuri había salido corriendo como si aquello fuera la cosa más aberrante del universo. Él perfectamente pudo contestarle sin pena que lo había hecho hace un par de días, sin revelar que la imagen que había tenido para autoestimularse había sido precisamente Yuuri con el traje de Eros. Con un mohín de desencanto, Víctor decidió que ya tenía mucho tiempo en el agua y con el vapor y que el ladrido de Makkachin a lo lejos significaba hora de volver.

Era extraño… No podía hablar de parejas porque Yuuri se enojaba, ni de masturbaciones porque Yuuri huía. Si a veces se acercaba a tocarlo para mejorar su posición de un salto, o de una pirueta, se mostraba nervioso y a veces prefería alejarse y observar para corregirlo por sí mismo. Le gustaría que Yuuri le tuviera un poco más de confianza, si bien no como para acostarse como él como también quería, al menos sí como para propiciar acercamiento y hacer los ensayos mucho más productivos. O al menos a Víctor le costaba explicar con palabras lo que fácilmente podría corregir con sus manos.

Frustrado, se puso la yukata y volvió a la sala, donde Makachin estaba acostado. Tras una señal, su mascota lo siguió al pasillo donde pensaba ya hundirse en su cama para descansar. La luz que se colaba bajo la puerta de Yuuri lo hizo reconsiderar lo último, y sintiendo una repentina necesidad de asegurarse que Yuuri se encontraba bien se acercó para tocar la madera. Escuchó un murmullo y soltó el aire, animándose a hablar.

―Yuuri. ―Puso los brazos en jarra, mientras esperaba―. Por favor, sal un momento.

No escuchó una respuesta negativa, pero tras un par de minutos la puerta se abrió y Yuuri en pijama apareció cabizbajo, con el cabello aún húmedo y los lentes puestos. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y le dirigió una mirada apenada a Víctor. Éste no pudo hacer más que sonreírle con indulgencia.

―Lamento haberme ido así.

―Eso fue muy cruel, Yuuri ―dijo con falso reclamo y levantó su mano para empujar la barbilla de Yuuri y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Pero al sentir el temblor y el velado alto en esos ojos marrones, se vio obligado a cortar el mínimo contacto y soltar el aire sin comprender―. No pensé que te incomodaría. Es decir, he tenido conversaciones así antes.

―No entiendo porque un entrenador tiene que preguntar esas cosas.

―Pensé que querías que fuera yo mismo. ―Bufó. Yuuri apretó los labios y hundió más la mirada al piso―. ¿Quieres que sea sólo entrenador? Bien, entonces…

―Víctor, no… ―Yuuri parecía francamente atribulado y se notó por la forma en que se llevó una mano a la frente. Le estaba costando ordenar sus ideas a juzgar por su semblante y la dubitativa pausa―. No quiero eso, sólo qué…

―¿Sólo qué…?

―Es vergonzoso…

―¿Mastubarte? ―Yuuri creó un nuevo rojo en su rostro―. No, Yuuri, es natural.

―No… el no hacerlo. ―Víctor se quedó callado, pensando que sin duda alguna no era normal―. Es un problema para Eros, ¿verdad?

―Estoy pensando que te sientes muy incómodo con el programa… Y que quizás te gustaría camb…

―No. ―Víctor iba a agregar algo, pero la forma en que Yuuri levantó su mirada encendida y la rabia dibujada le quitó el habla―. Definitivamente no. No quiero cambiarlo. Esto ya es algo personal, Víctor, debo dominarla.

Víctor pestañeó un par de veces al ver ese fuego de determinación en sus ojos bonitos. Ahh… qué fácil era convencerlo así. Inevitablemente suavizó su mirada y asintió, provocando en Yuuri un sonido de consuelo. El entendimiento existía, aunque Víctor no entendiera muchas cosas de él.

Como eso de no masturbarse. ¿Cómo un hombre podía vivir sin masturbarse? ¿Era eso algún secreto del universo? Sonaba un secreto bastante cruel.

Claro que había escuchado de los japoneses y su cultura de la supresión y represión, pero no creía que Yuuri lo llevara a ese nivel después de sus años en el extranjero. De hecho, Yuuri tenía cosas que no iban en sintonía con un japonés común, cosa que lo hacían ver excéntrico y foráneo en medio de los suyos. Cosas que, particularmente, le encantaban…

Sin embargo, el asunto de Yuuri parecía serio y él necesitaba una explicación. Su mente curiosa no dejaba de trabajar sobre la premisa mientras lo veía deslizarse en el hielo con soltura y seguridad, buscando mostrar lo que el programa tenía pero faltándole algo en el proceso. Los ojos de Víctor se fijaban en las figuras que Yuuri dibujaba con su cuerpo y seguía armando hipótesis para descubrir qué era lo que pasaba con él. No era asexual, ya lo sabía, lo había pillado viendo disimuladamente los pechos de Yuko u observándolo a él cuando compartían el baño. Yuuri definitivamente sí tenía deseo, y le atraía ambos sexos, así que el problema no radicaba allí.

Una persona con deseo no debería estarse reprimiendo así, y sin embargo para Yuuri resultaba un asunto normal.

Aquella mañana las cosas no salieron mejores tras la intervención de Víctor. Se le había ocurrido preguntarle si no había tenido deseo por alguien en el pasado, como por ejemplo un artista, un cantante… algo así. Yuuri se había sonrojado con fuerza y Víctor muy tarde se dio cuenta que podría ser él mismo el objeto de deseo de un Yuuri adolescente, asunto que no dejaba de parecerle encantador y fascinante. Lastimosamente no funcionó igual con Yuuri.

Toda la práctica fue pésima…. Pésima a nivel de frustrante y desgastante para ambos. Víctor daba órdenes y Yuuri era incapaz de cumplirlas, había una tensión horrible entre ellos y la forma en que Yuuri contestaba sus regaños se estaba volviendo altanera y grosera. Pronto Víctor se sentía cansado y no quería saber más del asunto. Alterado, su rabia aumentó cuando Yuuri por sí mismo decidió que no iba a practicar más.

―¡Yo soy el entrenador, y yo decido, Yuuri! ―Cortó el espacio para que no se moviera, pero Yuuri, negándose a verlo buscó evadirlo. Lo que más le enojaba a Víctor es que le estuviera ignorando deliberadamente―. ¡Yuuri!

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No he clavado un solo salto! ―Replicó con enfadó, sin mirarle a la cara. Sus hombros tensos y la forma en que movía su cabeza al gritar dejaba en claro que había llegado a su límite.

―¡Quiero que vuelvas a la pista!

―¡No lo voy a hacer!

―¡Hazme caso, Yuuri Katsuki!

―¡Dije que no lo voy a hacer!

Yuuri intentó evadirlo, dándole un fuerte manotazo cuando el brazo de Víctor le quiso cortar el paso. Víctor no pensó en nada cuando ya estaba encerrándolo tras la barrera, después de imponer su altura y agarrarlo del brazo para pegarlo contra la barra.

El silencio que sobrevino fue aún más aterrador. La inconformidad de Víctor fue mutando cuando leyó en esos ojos marrones la furia y el miedo tejiendo caminos rojos sobre su superficie. El cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba, y se fijó en la forma en que sus puños estaban sobre la baranda, cerrados y blancos de la presión. Y esta vez, distinta a las anteriores, Yuuri no mostraba intenciones de disculparse de su arranque lo que creaba un ambiente aún más inusual entre ellos.

Victor fue quien dio el paso a atrás, dándole espacio a Yuuri y a sí mismo para calmarse. No, eso también estaba mal. No podía comportarse así, ni dejarse llevar por la ira ni llevar a Yuuri al límite. Sin saber cómo manejar la nueva situación, sólo pudo echar su cabello hacía atrás mientras acariciaba su cuello cabelludo y buscaba calmarse. Había cerrado los ojos para ese proceso, recuperando la respiración, y al abrirlo, el cuerpo de Yuuri seguía en el mismo sitio, pero indiscutiblemente sin los enormes nudos de hierro que se había formado en su espalda.

―Lo lamento, Yuuri. ―Dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro―. Definitivamente el programa no va a funcionar así. ―Pasó su mano hacía la nuca y miró la rabia dibujada en el rostro de Yuuri, una frustración tan palpable que dolía sólo verla―. Ya lo decidí, crearé un nuevo programa para ti. Aún tenemos tiempo para perfeccionarlo. Fue un error de mi parte darte Eros y lo aceptaré, pero…

―Cállate, Víctor. Por favor, cállate. ―Yuuri hablaba casi entredientes, masticando las palabras.

―¡Fue mi error, Yuuri! No te sientes cómodo con el programa, no puedes salir de tu zona de confort. Quizás no es tiem…

El golpe contra la barra lo dejó helado. Yuuri había golpeado con su puño con tanta fuerza que Víctor estaba seguro de que se hincharía la zona. Pero lo que más le perturbaba era el enojo de Yuuri que había llevado a ese acto, la forma en que la rabia ya no podía salir siquiera en forma de palabras.

―No es tu error, es mi problema… Soy yo quien no está a la altura del bendito programa. Soy yo quien te estoy fallando.

―No eres tú, Yuuri, soy yo. ¡Debí como entrenador…!

―¡No eres tú, Víctor! ―Yuuri había alzado el rostro y su rabia se estaba convirtiendo en algo líquido―. ¡Soy yo el problema! ¡Si cambiamos ahora el programa lo único que quedará claro es que no puedo hacerlo, que no estoy a la altura y no quiero eso!

Los ojos azules de Víctor lucían intransigentes y preocupados. Yuuri volvió a bajar la mirada, y el silencio nuevo no dejaba de sentirse desolador. Sin embargo, lo prefería antes de presenciar un arranque de lágrimas que sin duda alguna no sabrá cómo enfrentar. Así que Víctor se permitió tiempo para calmarse, y para que Yuuri se calmara. Dejó que el silencio fuera deshaciendo esa aura turbia entre ellos en compañía del tiempo.

Turbado, se dejó caer sobre la banca más cercana y posó sus manos entre las largas piernas, mientras se dejaba vencer por el desconcierto. Sus manos enguantadas echaron el cabello para atrás, acariciaba con sus yemas el cuero cabelludo y buscaba encontrar una salida al ilógico escenario que estaba viviendo. Sentirse tan falto de ideas era una sensación sobrecogedora.

Entonces, Yuuri habló. Víctor no levantó la mirada.

―Quiero hacerlo… es algo personal, Víctor, tengo que dominarla. ―Su voz sonó quebrada pero convencida. Víctor seguía sin comprender de donde Yuuri podía sacar tanto miedo y tanta convicción. Cómo era posible que pudiera mostrar tantos colores a la vez.

Era aterradoramente bello. Y sabía que si seguía por ese camino la inicial atracción se convertiría en algo que no sabría cómo controlar.

Y Yuuri quería continuar con ese programa. Eros era su meta, lo que más quería alcanzar y Víctor no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo o qué era lo que faltaba.

Desde todo punto de vista, el problema era su inexperiencia.

Tras esa mañana, no entrenaron los dos días siguientes. Yuuri la pasó encerrado en su habitación y Víctor no quiso presionarlo, considerando sus propias acciones y buscando una salida para el enorme problema en que se había metido. Ese tiempo a solas, Víctor lo aprovechó para caminar con Makkachin, recorrer la ciudad y visitar la playa en las tardes, compartiendo largo rato con su mascota mientras intentaba pensar en alguna idea para ayudar a Yuuri. Podría hablar con Yakov, pero ni siquiera tenía diagnosticado el problema, parecía algo más allá de simplemente no ser el programa adecuado para Yuuri. Frustrado, pasaba el día intentando hallar una respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía formular.

A la segunda tarde, Yuuri lo encontró tumbado en la madera, sufriendo por la ola de calor mientras veía la campanilla moverse con el viento y a Makkachin tirado igual, tan largo como su cuerpo era. Víctor le dirigió una mirada entre somnolienta y cansada y Yuuri, vestido deportivamente, no dejó de mirarlo sin nada que pudiera leerse en esos ojos cafés.

―Me estoy derritiendo… ―Víctor comentó, como si no fuese evidente la estampa para Yuuri. Al menos sirvió para romper en algo el hielo porque Yuuri dibujó una diminuta sonrisa y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda.

―Así parece… te ves como un cono de helado tirado en la acera. ―La imagen mental le sacó una sonrisa distraída y se llevó el cabello hacía atrás, porque incluso la leve sombra en su frente era calurosa.

―Eres malo, Yuuri… ¿helado de qué?

―Menta.

Víctor volvió a reír y no dijo nada cuando Yuuri caminó para acercarse y se sentó a su lado, cerca de su cabeza. Había una distancia que no resultaba incómoda, y, sin embargo, Víctor quería acabar con ella. No, no quería abrazarlo porque hacía mucho calor pero de repente se sentía en falta un simple gesto como agarrarle la mano.

―¿Te gusta el helado de menta?

―Es mi favorito. ―Reveló. Víctor echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo más su garganta y alcanzó a ver el mentón de Yuuri, y el cabello negro que bailaba con el paso de la brisa. Estaba con sus ojos brillantes y etéreos mirando los rayos del sol que se colaba de la copa de los árboles del jardín. Se fijó en esos ojos y dejó extendida su mano, a sabiendas de que no se la tomaría. Lo dejó pensar.

―¿Quieres hablar? ―preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio mutuo. Yuuri al inicio no dijo nada, pero respondió con un asentimiento tímido―. Soy todo oídos.

―No aquí. No quiero hablar aquí.

―¿Vamos por helados de menta? ―Yuuri sonrió al bajar el rostro y luego dirigió sus bellos ojos marrones hacía los azules de Víctor. Aceptó y Víctor sacó fuerzas de entre su pereza y se movió estirándose en el piso. La yukata, como era habitual, había dejado al descubierto su hombro y parte de su pecho, pero a pesar de saberse observado por Yuuri, no hizo nada para cubrirse―. Me iré a vestir con algo.

Yuuri simplemente asintió y volvió la mirada hacia las copas, dejándole en claro que lo esperaría. Víctor no tardó en encontrar un pantalón blanco de algodón y una camiseta fresca de rayas para salir.

Ambos salieron aprovechando el día soleado de esa tarde de verano, y se dirigieron a una heladería cercana donde pidieron los helados de menta. Luego, en vez de regresar a casa o dirigirse a la pista, comenzaron a buscar el camino para ir a la playa, entre los ladridos de Makkachin quien emocionado se movía por poder correr y mojarse después de ese día tan caluroso. Las costas de Hasetsu no tardaron en abrirse ante sus ojos y estaban solitarias, porque ya la hora de la tarde había iniciado y el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza. Empezaba a refrescar el día, con el viento frío del mar y el sol ocultándose a lo lejos. El castillo de Hasetsu se veía desde esa esquina y todo lo que había en frente eran las aguas que se tintaban de fuego y atardecer.

Mientras Víctor estaba sentado en la arena. Dejando que sus pies se mojaran por las olas que cubrían la tierra húmeda, veía fascinado el largo cuerpo de Yuuri formando las piruetas básicas del ballet con sus pies descalzos y el agua mojándole hasta el tobillo. Era la estampa más preciosa y sensual que podía tener frente a sus ojos, porque Yuuri a pesar de lo triste que se veía, se movía con una pasión callada, sobrecogedora, como si la música no estuviera más que en el movimiento de sus extremidades.

Era como una invitación muda a levantarse y convertirse en el compañero de esa danza. Víctor no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la facilidad con la que los movimientos de Yuuri lo movían, como cuando en el banquete. Era tan fácil contagiarse de su música y querer bailar a su lado, los movimientos que fueran, la música que quisiera… su cuerpo era un instrumento músical por sí solo y no hacía falta que hubiera melodía porque Yuuri convertía todo en un ritmo, en un son, y en una tonada mágica. En ese momento, el oleaje y el sonido del viento, era como la perfecta sinfonía que Yuuri bailaba extendiendo piernas y brazos, con las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y con el movimiento paciente de su cabeza.

Si no fuera por esa expresión tan melancólica, Víctor podría animarse a levantarse y tomar la cintura de Yuuri, su pie extendido y ayudarle a hacer algún réquiem romántico que solo ellos dos conocerían. Ese rostro, era la razón por la que Víctor seguía allí, en el suelo, admirando en silencio su dulce estampa llena de dolor.

Entonces Yuuri se detuvo, dándole la espalda y con la mirada en el sol que ya estaba por la mitad, nadando en las aguas de Hasetsu. Víctor hizo lo mismo, simplemente puso sus ojos en el sol.

―Antes del patinaje, inicié con la danza. ―Yuuri habló―. Era muy pequeño, pero me gustaba mucho la gracia de los movimientos de la profesora Minako, y la imitaba tanto en el salón, como en casa. A veces me ponía a bailar cualquier música que sonaba de la radio, con los mismos movimientos de ella y mamá se contentaba y decía que era lo más bello que jamás había visto. Cuando me dijeron del patinaje y fui al hielo, también me gustó, pero me gustó más porque era más fácil moverme con las cuchillas.

―¿De quién fue la idea?

―De la profesora Minako. Igual, también iba a sus clases. Eran mis clases favoritas además de la música en el colegio. Iba religiosamente y me paraba en la barra, intentando imitar a las niñas mayores. Incluso tuve mi propio tutú, uno azul.

Dios… ¿había una imagen más adorable que un Yuuri con tutú azul? Víctor anotó mentalmente preguntarle a Hiroko si tenía fotos de eso, porque la quería ver, y la quería tener de fondo de pantalla.

―No sentía vergüenza, porque había otro chico más grande que yo, y era el que mejor se movía. Veía como imitaba los movimientos de la profesora Minako, y yo quería ser tan bueno como él. Si él podía, yo seguramente podía. Así que me esforzaba.

―Oh… ―quizá Yuuri le iba a hablar de su primer amor, y Víctor se preparó para ello―. ¿Qué tan grande era?

―Seis o siete años mayor que yo. Al tiempo se fue a Tokio, a estudiar en una academia profesional de Ballet. La profesora Minako lo había puesto en contacto con un par de personas para que pudiera empezar su carrera profesional. Yo tendría como unos seis años cuando eso ocurrió, y a pesar de que se fue, me imaginaba que podría hacer lo mismo como él, sea en la danza o en el patinaje. Podría algún día irme lejos de casa para estar allá, bailando entre los mejores. Por eso, cuando volvió a los cuatro años, me emocioné y quise preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Hubo una pausa y Víctor le permitió eso, intentando imaginar todo lo que Yuuri le decía, desarrollando toda su imaginación y poniéndola a trabajar para eso.

―Cuando volvió, fue muy amable y respondió todas mis preguntas. Acariciaba mi cabeza y me aplaudía cuando hacía algunos de los pasos que había aprendido con la profesora Minako. Él me dijo que podía enseñarme nuevos pasos que había aprendido en Tokio, que sólo tenía que ir a su casa. Yo claro que accedí.

El sol se estaba ocultando y el viento sopló con más fuerza. Víctor sintió una repentina tensión en sus músculos y se forzó en mantener la mirada en la espalda de Yuuri, aunque su sonrisa anterior había quedado disecada sobre su rostro. Yuuri no volteó a mirarlo, sólo levantó un poco su barbilla sobre su hombro y su rostro lucía sereno.

―Empezó con masajes. Decía que era lo mejor para que el cuerpo fuera más bello al hacer las rutinas. Al inicio, no había sido tan invasivo, pero al final, conforme avanzaba, sentía un acceso de terror e incomodidad que no podía entender. Me decía que era mejor si me desnudaba, él hacía lo mismo y para mí era tan sorpresivo y extraño la diferencia de nuestros cuerpos, que me sentía abrumado. Nunca comenté nada porque algo dentro de mí sabía que era malo y temía que me regañaran.

La sonrisa se había esfumado y ahora Víctor sólo podía mantener los labios fuertemente cerrados, y el terror apalancando sus muelas para frotarse entre sí.

―Llegó a tocarme, llegó a acariciarme, llegó incluso a besarme y a frotar mis… ―Yuuri cayó, casi como si hubiera atrapado la palabra con sus dientes. Víctor ya no podía mirarle así que se entretuvo con la larga sombra de Yuuri que vestía la arena húmeda―. No llegó a más porque una tarde su madre nos descubrió. Me sacó del brazo del cuarto y entre gritos decía que estaba mal. Puso en voz lo que yo sentía, más no entendí en ese momento el porqué. Sólo… sólo tendría nueve años, quizá. Cuando me sacó de la casa, casi empujándome a la calle, me dijo que no dijera nada con tanta desesperación que se lo prometí. Y no dije nada. Ellos se fueron a los dos días y hasta hoy, no dije nada.

Y Víctor no sabía qué hacer con esa confesión. Con la mirada en la arena y los puños blancos de la presión, era incapaz de saber qué decir, siquiera si debía respirar. La confesión mojaba como una lluvia helada, y él se sentía hecho de fuego puro. Quería tener a ese tipo en frente sólo para tener el placer de destrozarlo con golpes, un sentimiento que él nunca había experimentado antes.

―Al tiempo creo que lo olvidé. Me distraje con el ballet que practicaba a solas con la profesora Minako y el patinaje con Yuko y Takeshi, quien ya era mi amigo en aquel tiempo. No sé, quizás yo mismo quise bloquear eso que ocurrió y continuar, y fue relativamente fácil cuando Yuko me mostró tu programa y pensé que quería ser como tú. Pero cuando estuve con la primera mujer que se había animado a seguirme a una habitación y yo tan nervioso por lo que vendría, el recuerdo vino. Y fue tan aterrador y claro lo que ocurrió, que me superó. No pude tener una erección, evidentemente no pude tener nada con ella y la saque a empujadas del cuarto. Me pasé llorando toda la noche.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro y Víctor cerró los ojos, tragando obligatoriamente las piedras que se habían formado en su garganta.

―Fue darme cuenta lo que sucedió y odiarme por lo idiota que había sido y odiarlo a él por lo imbécil que fue. Creo que al final, prevaleció mi propio rencor a mi debilidad e inocencia. De él nunca supe más, nunca lo vi resaltando en ninguna obra de ballet y al tiempo dejé de buscarlo. Quise enterrarlo. El patinaje y el irme a Detroit, ayudó mucho en eso. Dejé ese recuerdo enterrado, junto a la posibilidad de experimentar algo más y me dediqué en lo único que importaba en ese momento. Ahora sabes, porque nunca tuve novia.

Los aullidos de Makkachin no llegaban a Víctor, pese a tenerlos al lado y sentir su nariz fría contra la mejilla. Estaba hecho de piedra y sabía que por eso su mascota yacía llorando preocupada a su lado, tratando de calmarlo. Porque se había vuelto de piedra. Pero ante los lamentos de su mascota, Yuuri volteó con los ojos más rojos que el atardecer que acababa de presenciar y Víctor no pudo evitar mirarlos. Abrió su brazo para recibir a Makkachin y acariciarle el costado lleno de agua y arena, pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en Yuuri, con ganas de abrazar a Yuuri y deseos incontenibles de decirle que todo estaba bien.

Pero no, nada estaba bien. Y ahora tenía una lucidez tan extraordinaria, que Víctor además deseos de matar, tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar.

―Por eso, no me gusta que la gente intente invadir mi espacio personal. No me gusta que me abracen, que me toquen, detesto que lo hagan. Me hace recordar lo débil que fui y me detesto. Me prometí que no le daría el gusto de vencerme por lo que pasó y me he esforzado hasta ahora para ello. Para alcanzarte y para demostrarme que puedo ser más fuerte… Necesito perfeccionar a Eros para eso…

―No necesitas… ―Su voz sonó turbia y tuvo la necesidad de carraspear y tomar aire para suavizarla. Igual, tomarse una pausa para cerrar los ojos y suavizar su mirada, la nueva mirada que dirigió a él llena de entendimiento―. No necesitas forzarte, Yuuri…

―No, no entiendes Víctor. Si me rindo, lo estaré dejando ganar a él. ―Su voz sonó con una combinación casi ingenua y Víctor lo miró con una mezcla de emociones que era incapaz de nombrar―. Tengo veintitrés años, si todavía dejo que esto me influencie, le estaré dando un poder que me niego a darle. No es posible que Yurio, con sólo quince años, se sienta más en confianza para ejecutar este programa que yo. Es… humillante. Así que voy a dominarlo…

El viento sopló y se llevó el resto de las palabras. Víctor sólo asintió, sobrecogido y se levantó mientras Makkachin corría entre ambos, dando vueltas buscando atención de cualquiera de los dos. Yuuri había bajado la mirada y se giró hacía Víctor, cuando éste se había puesto de pie. Pero no había lágrimas en ninguno de los dos. Víctor no las buscó, porque entendía la necesidad de ser fuerte de Yuuri, y no las derramó, porque no quería infundirle su propia debilidad.

―¿Caminamos? ―Víctor necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo escuchado y no quería alejarse de Yuuri en ese momento crucial. Así que le extendió la mano, convidándole a tomarla pero no se sorprendió del rechazo mudo al gesto. Yuuri sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar, con las zapatillas en sus manos y los pies descalzos. Víctor hizo lo mismo.

Caminaron. No se hicieron conscientes de estarse alejando más del pueblo y acercándose más al castillo, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de las estrellas. Caminaron lento, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos que tenían más cerca colgados a cada lado de su cuerpo, y los nudillos apenas frotándose por casualidad. Víctor permaneció en silencio, pensando en qué hubiera ocurrido si sus padres se hubieran enterado de eso, qué habría sido de la vida de ese hombre. Deseando haber estado allí para impedirlo y sabiendo que en ese momento estaba lejos de Yuuri, sin posibilidad de conocerlo aún.

Y no sabía qué decir ahora, porque sentía que cada palabra llegaba tarde. No podía buscar ayuda al respecto, porque Yuuri había confiado en él, no podía revelarle ese secreto. ¿Qué debía ser? ¿Llevarlo a un psicólogo? El rostro atribulado de Víctor no pasó desapercibido para Yuuri y éste le miraba atento, con sus ojos caídos y brillantes, como si le relatara unas disculpas silenciosas.

―Víctor… ―murmuró al detenerse y el aludido hizo lo mismo, buscándole con la mirada.

Aunque Yuuri no dijo nada más, para Víctor fue evidente la angustia en esos ojos, y sabía que la razón era su propio silencio. Tuvo que bajar sus ojos a la arena, disculpándose también, a sabiendas que era fruto de su propia cobardía.

―Lo siento, Yuuri. Yo no sé qué decir…

―No hay nada qué decir…

―Tengo todo este tiempo pensando, ¿qué debería hacer como entrenador? Y no, no tengo idea…

―No te confesé esto como entrenador… ―Le corrigió, y Yuuri reforzó su respuesta con el peso de su mirada…―. Se lo conté a sólo Víctor. No me interesa lo que pueda decir o hacer el entrenador ahora.

Víctor lo miró sobrecogido. ¿Cómo era posible que Yuuri pudiera ser así de fuerte si él en su lugar estaría temblando de miedo y rabia? ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se le viera señales de querer llorar cuando él estaba luchando por no hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía moverle tanto con una sola mirada? Tuvo que tragar grueso mientras escuchaba los ladridos a lo lejos. Sus brazos temblaron contenidos.

―Víctor sólo quiere abrazarte. No sé qué tan correcto sea hacerlo ahora.

―Ese día, en el torneo de las aguas termales, cuando te abracé luego no me podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. ―Sonrió mirando hacia el suelo―. Me di cuenta ya cuando todo había acabado que lo había hecho, y moría de terror y de ansiedad. Estaba tan asustado de que Yuri me ganara que lo hice sin pensar. Y se sintió muy bien cuando lo hice. ―Permitió una larga pausa―. Tú no eres él, Víctor…

El permiso estaba allí, velado y Víctor no tardó en usarlo a su favor. Con el viento meciéndose fuerte y azotando contra sus cuerpos, Víctor se movió para enlazar sus brazos en la espalda de Yuuri y sintió la respuesta tímida de él, enganchándolo a sus hombros. Lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta sentir sus huesos pegados a los propios y tener al menos la sensación de que podría fundirse en su piel. Lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que Yuuri jadeó de la impresión contra su oído. Hubiera podido sonar el gemido más erótico de su vida, pero Víctor sabía que no se trataba de eso. Así que sus manos se mantuvieron quietas en la espalda y su cabeza se apoyó contra los cabellos negros, bebiendo el aroma a mar, arena, sudor y menta que había en ellos.

Quería decirle que le gustaba, que ahora le gustaba mucho más tras saber lo que había pasado y la fortaleza con la que se levantaba ante ello, pero lo sintió tan inapropiado que lo calló. Se quedó con ese nuevo conocimiento mientras lo mecía contra sí mismo y sentía la fuerza que Yuuri imprimía cada vez más a ese abrazo. Se guardó los besos que quería dejarle en la corinilla y en la mejilla, el que quiso dejarle suave a los labios.

Después de eso, pudieron retomar los entrenamientos en el Ice Castle. A nadie le extrañó ni la pausa, ni la violencia con la que los retomaron. Víctor se enfocó en corregir las carencias del programa, sin juzgar la aún falta de emotividad impresa en él. Cada vez que se acercaba para corregirle, le pedía permiso para ello y Yuuri se lo concedía con un silencio mutuo. Sus toques al cuerpo grácil de Yuuri nunca buscaron nada más que ser didácticos, a pesar de que ya sentía el fuego en la punta de sus yemas. Y conforme el evento se volvía repetitivo, notaba menos tensión del cuerpo de Yuuri a su cercanía.

También empezó con pequeños avances. Hechos como tomarle la mano cuando se caía para levantarlo. Caricias consoladoras en el dorso de su mano, incluso agitarle el cabello cuando ejecutaba bien un salto. Eran pequeños avances significativos para ambos, porque Víctor notaba menos rechazo de parte de Yuuri y poco a poco, mientras la confianza se consolidaba, el programa iba adquiriendo el color que buscaba. Eros tomaba forma.

Fue sorpresivo cuando, semanas después de lo ocurrido en la playa, Yuuri le preguntó en el onsen sobre su primera experiencia sexual. Relató lo ocurrido con rastros de vergüenza, porque no había sido la mejor experiencia. Inexperto y asustado como estaba, nada más se había venido apenas vio el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Continuó relatando, muy al pendiente de los gestos de Yuuri para saber si debía detenerse, pero a pesar del sonrojo que inundaba su cara, no hubo nada más.

Se animó a hablar sobre sus previas experiencias con las pocas novias que tuvo, sobre cómo fue su primer beso, incluso, la primera vez que se encontró con un chico a nivel sexual. Mientras relataba, los dedos tímidos de Yuuri se habían acercado a los suyos bajo el agua, y la emoción se conglomeró en su pecho, iluminándole la mirada cuando los sujetó y los ojos de Yuuri brillaron preciosos entre el vapor y la noche. Una caricia tan íntima y sencilla bajo el agua, fue suficiente para hacerle saber que el fuego era mutuo. Y Víctor podría esperar mucho más por ello.

El entendimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedó guardado en la ausencia de palabras, porque para ambos, era nuevo a un nivel surreal. Víctor sólo podía verlo gritar la atracción en el programa de Eros, que empezaba a tomar forma y a ser más elocuente, a un punto en donde no podía apartar la mirada de Yuuri cuando lo ejecutaba. Sólo podía sentir el fuego que Yuuri guardaba en sus ojos a través de los movimientos de su patinaje, de la forma en que los pasos se deslizaban sobre el hielo, convirtiéndose en una música sugerente para él.

Y eso le daba más confianza, mucha más confianza para seguir invadiendo su espacio y apropiándose de sus primeras veces. La primera vez que confiaba un secreto, la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por la mirada, la primera tomada de manos, la primera sonrisa sincera y enamorada. Tantas primeras veces que resultaban insuficientes para Víctor, porque se vio anhelándolas. De forma egoísta las quería todas.

Así fue a buscar el primer baile juntos en el hielo, y cuando el sobresaltó de Yuuri llegó, se sobrepuso a él alzándolo en el aire practicando levantamientos que tenía años sin ejecutar.

―¡Víctor! ―Reclamó enrojecido al pisar el hielo y dar una vuelta que pese a la falta de práctica se vio sumamente llena de gracia. Víctor respondió a ese regaño con una sonrisa.

―Estás muy nervioso. ―Se acercó patinando a él hasta agarrarlo de espalda y sujetar su cadera con una mano mientras llevaba la otra a tomarse de la de Yuuri para extender el brazo―. Vamos sígueme. Relájate.

―Se acerca el primer Grand Prix. ―Expresó la fuente de su nerviosismo, y cuando Víctor guió su baile, dio una vuelta sobre su eje hasta quedar frente a Víctor.

―Y estás nervioso. ―Afirmó, tomándolo de las caderas para volverlo a alzar en el aire, provocando una nueva exclamación de Yuuri.

―¡Víctor! ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

―Confía en mí, Yuuri. ¿Crees que te dejaría caer?

Yuuri no respondió con palabras, pero sus acciones fueron un elocuente no. Dejó de quejarse y reclamarle y se animó a seguirle los pasos, a moverse con él y maravillarse con lo fácil que era bailar con Víctor, como si lo hubieran hecho antes. Para Víctor, cada momento que podía robarle a Yuuri era perfecto, y el fantasma de aquella terrorífica noche en la playa los abandonaba, dejándolo con menos frío, y con más fuego.

Así fue que robó el primer beso de sus labios cuando en las aguas termales, tras hablar de su niñez en San Petersburgo, se acercó atraído por la mirada de Yuuri hasta que sus labios se embonaron como si estuvieran hechos para el otro. El escalofrío de Yuuri, la presión de sus dedos en las manos tomadas que ocultaban bajo el agua, no fue impedimento para que abriera sus labios, un poco, y buscara responder a la caricia de Víctor. El beso estuvo lleno de inexperiencia, pero fue profundamente precioso.

Y Eros se convertía cada vez en algo más perfecto, más hermoso. En China relució por su belleza, en Rusia dejó el incendio en el hielo, y aunque en el Grand Prix Final no pudo mostrar todo su poder, a Víctor no le importó, porque Eros estaba hecho carne en su cama y la mirada roja de Yuuri era fuego en su piel. Yaciendo desnudos, por primera vez compartiendo el lecho, Víctor veía la figura de Yuuri erizada por el frío pero ardiendo de deseos, con sólo sus miradas. Había detenido la cadena de besos para pedir en silencio su permiso, y Yuuri le miraba con la devoción impresa en sus oscuras pupilas. Su cuerpo desnudo, frente a él, era más erótico que todas las veces que lo vio en el onsen, porque ahora brillaba con llamaradas de rojos.

Sus dedos delinearon las líneas de las estrías en los glúteos de Yuuri, fascinados por ellas y por todo lo que significaba. Porque entre ellas y las heridas de los pies, y la timidez galopando, gritaban la fuerza de Yuuri para levantarse cuan fénix de todos y contra todos, dispuesto a envolverse en llamas. Y Víctor se estaba convirtiendo en un devoto de esa fuerza, porque era la misma que lo llenaba de Amor y Vida y lo empujaba al hielo con un nuevo fuego llenándole los pulmones.

Ante la ausencia de movimientos de su parte, Yuuri se adelantó a buscar un nuevo beso que le empujó a decidir. Sus manos dejaron de ser precavidas y su cuerpo se hizo flama en los dedos de Yuuri, queriendo arrasar con cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado de aquellas veces que ese ser se había atrevido a violentar la confianza de un niño para tocarlo. Cuidando del niño y del hombre que ahora se entregaba ciegamente a él, con la intención de llenarle de todo el amor que había sabido darle.

Había sido un largo camino, un camino que no creyó tuviera que tomar, pero que al final anduvo con toda convicción, aún sin saber a dónde lo llevaría, ni si podría con todo ello. Caminar de la mano de Yuuri por ese año, había sido la experiencia más vivificante que había tenido nunca, y le había confirmado que quería caminar con él por muchos años más. Ese par de argollas que ocultaba el copo de nieve que cayó un día de abril, era la perfecta prueba de ese deseo mutuo que no podía ser puestos en palabras.

Por eso, cuando Víctor entró a la habitación de Yuuri a buscarlo y lo encontró de pie mirando la cama, se quedó sobrecogido con su rostro de pequeña duda. La medalla de oro ganada en el mundial estaba allí, entre sus otros trofeos, y la maleta ya estaba lista para partir de vuelta a Rusia, después de las pequeñas vacaciones tomadas para descansar tras el final de la temporada.

Se cruzó de brazos por un momento y anduvo hasta el interior de la habitación, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama de Yuuri, todo eso tras haber cerrado la puerta. Dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y miró a su pareja, quien ahora le devolvía la mirada con una suavidad inmensurable. Víctor leía en esos ojos un dejo de tristeza, otro de miedo, pero al estirar su brazo no encontró titubeo en su respuesta y se arrastró hasta sentarse sobre las piernas de Víctor y recibir el abrazo.

Sus manos se movieron con suavidad sobre la espalda, y Víctor de repente sintió que todo estaba húmedo. Aún con la ausencia de agua, el ambiente, el aire, la espalda de Yuuri, su cercanía, todo se sentía húmedo. Fue como si pudiera sentirlo a través de la conexión que desarrollaron juntos, a través del abrazo, o ese lenguaje íntimo que los dos se encargaron de crear en ese tiempo de convivencia; pero Víctor se dio cuenta. Y fue inevitable no pensar que justamente en esa habitación debió llegar el niño asustado, sin saber qué hacer. Que seguramente, conociéndolo, se habría sentado solo en la cama y hundido entre las sábanas, temblando de miedo. Que allí, estuvo envuelto en su propio terror sin entender y habría llorado hasta quedarse dormido.

Que allí en sus brazos estaba ese niño. Que estaba asustado y temblando, y la revelación le golpeó con fuerza, dejándolo momentáneamente sin habla como en aquella noche frente a la playa de Hasetsu, donde Yuuri bailó un réquiem por la inocencia perdida y se abrió como no se había abierto a nadie para él.

Víctor tuvo de nuevo el nudo en la garganta y le abrazó confortándolo. No quiso preguntar por qué de repente, por qué ahora, por qué justo en ese instante cuando estaban por volver. No lo veía necesario saberlo, porque la causa no era relevante, porque Yuuri le había entregado todas sus primeras veces y porque sabía que aquel sin nombre ya no tenía espacio en él.

Y aunque Yuuri en sus brazos realmente no temblaba, Víctor lo podía percibir en su alma, como una conexión astral. Cerró los ojos e imaginó la pequeña figura abrazada a él, y que si él hubiera estado allí con Yuuri cuando ocurrió, tendría quizá catorce años, con el cuerpo de un adolescente, pero sin la maldad para dañarlo.

―Yuuri, no fue tu culpa. ―El aludido se tensó y Víctor no cesó el abrazo. No lo hizo incluso cuando Yuuri se separó para verlo directamente a los ojos, sorprendido. Víctor le miró con firmeza y acarició su mejilla redonda.

Eso, fue lo que debió decir ese día en la playa.

―Yuuri… ―Enfatizó la pausa, mirando los enormes ojos marrones―, no fue tu culpa.

Sus ojos cafés se tiñeron de rojo y Yuuri frunció su ceño, intentando en vano contenerse. Apretó sus labios y buscó fuerza para hablar.

―¿Cómo supiste…?

Victor encogió sus hombros y secó la primera de las lágrimas que brotó de esos ojos, besó la segunda sobre sus mejillas y a la tercera, besó los labios temblorosos. Sus caricias en el rostro buscaron reconfortarlo, mientras Yuuri, el niño Yuuri se deshacía.

―Sólo lo sé, amor. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Sé que querías escucharlo.

La inexperiencia no le había permitido hallar las palabras correctas en esa noche estrellada, pero ahora que aprendía a conocerlo, Víctor había hallado el camino para que Yuuri liberara por fin al niño que aún cobijaba en sus brazos intentarlo protegerlo. Ahora lo dejaba libre, lo dejaba ir, lo dejaba yacer en los brazos de Víctor porque ya no había temor y no había culpa. Porque ya podía perdonarse de lo que creyó que había sido su debilidad y soltar el miedo que lo tuvo aislado por años.

Esa noche de primavera, Yuuri había llorado para volver a nacer. Víctor supo que Eros jamás sería necesario, porque todas las formas de amor brillarían en los ojos de Yuuri y no habría palabras para poder expresarlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi un doujinshi Shotacon de Yuuri y Victor, y me dejó bastante perturbada. No quiero juzgar a los que les gusta, pero como parte de una población que sabe las consecuencias de ese tipo de abuso, no pude contener la idea y supongo que mi estado anímico tampoco ayudó. Así que salió este fic muy sincero, y que espero que les guste, de lo que sería para mí las consecuencias que tendría la vida de Yuuri de pasar por un evento así.
> 
> Y bueno... Espero no haberlas hecho sufrir mucho :3


End file.
